JEWL: A Schnee's journey
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Take little shit whitley, make him able to fight and out him a team of oc's. What could go wrong?


"Dear sister" Whitley greeted his sister, a cocky smile plastered on his face

"What do you want? You know I'm leaving for Beacon in an hour." She said with clear distaste

"Oh I thought you should know...I convinced father to get me some training. In fact I convinced him to let me go to beacon to...keep an eye on you."

He explained, that cocky smile widening as he took his hand to his chest.

"WHAT?! Why wasn't I made aware of this?! Since when did you even like fighting?!"

"Oh I never said I liked it. I just had a...realization shall we say. I need to know how. Besides...father wanted some way to keep his grip on you while you're away from him."

"This is ridiculous! This is...this is...UGH!" She stomps away, huffing and puffing to herself

"Oh dear sister...this will be fun."

/

In the limo ride over things were quiet, Weiss looked visibly pissed off and Whitley was looking rather pleased with himself.

Of course he hoped that people are beacon would be somewhat like himself and didn't encourage Weiss's behavior.

Most likely they would be disgusting and violent barbarians that think second and act first...truly he would have to pick out the best and take them for himself.

/

Whitley walked next to his sister, which seemed to make her Angry.

"Can't you leave me alone?!"

"Father commanded me to make sure I keep an eye on you. That is what I'm doing. Why wouldn't I try to get along with my...dear sister" His voice had venom in it

"You are insufferable! Father can't tell me what to do anymore so stop try- Ahh!"

In her anger she failed to notice herself walking directly into someone, dropping several suit cases as she fell.

Whitley just snickered at this.

"Ugh! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The heiress yelled at the smaller girl.

The youngest Schnee took a look. Young...too young to be here, short and with black hair that went red at the tips. She dressed like a fairy tale character

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was...ah...ah..."

Whitley backed away a few feet.

"ACHOO!"

A fiery cloud of dust exploded on the spot, leaving the two visibly affected. Mainly leaving Weiss angry

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!"

"Now sister, that isn't befitting of a Schnee-"

SLAP!

He grabbed his cheek, his sister had slapped him. He simply held his cocky expression and kept calm. Weiss made no further attempt to talk and simply took her things and walked off.

Well then...that was one thing to report to father.

He looked to the side to see the girl slowly getting up and inching closer to him, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Even the Schnee had to admit...it was rather cute

"I'm really sorry about that...it was completely my fault. Could you tell your sister I'm sorry?" She pleaded, poking her fingers together

"Apology accepted I guess" He shrugged, looking up and down the girl. "Well?"

"Huh? OH RIGHT! Ruby! Ruby rose! It's uh nice to meet you!"

He took her hand and shook it, so soft...almost unbearably soft.

"I gather you already know who I am." Who doesn't?

But then the male looked to her with a baffled expression

"Uhhh...nope!"

"No?"

"Nope!"

How was that possible? Was she living under a rock her whole life? Well anyway

"Whitley Schnee." He looked to her eyes, silver...something about them seemed to make him stare a little. But he quickly shook it off and let go of her hand.

"Do you uh...know where to go?"

He sighed, he supposed he could help her for now...hopefully she was more responsible in battle than with direction.

"I suppose you may follow me. Just keep up"

/

Soft Ginger hair flowed in the wind, a smirk on his face. Soft emerald green eyes looked around.

"Ha, they barely even look tough at all. This semester will be a piece of cake"

Epidot saggitrari, yawned as he walked. Beacon academy...he would show how truly great he was.

/

Dark blue hair flowed in a pony tail, the undying menacing look of this girl seemed to scare away everyone.

She looked only seeing disappointment and people that would betray her.

Lapis azula knew this would be a hellish year.

/

He studied them all...some he deemed were strong...others he deemed weak and stupid.

It was mixed, some truly great people and some...not.

His hand waved through his yellow and red hair.

This year would be his year.

Jamison Jewel's year.

(THAT'S RIGHT! An au where whitley goes to beacon and becomes a part of my OC team! Because why the hell not?!)


End file.
